


Popcorn and Priorities

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimball and Carolina have some down time to watch movies and relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn and Priorities

The movie was always shit. On the base in Armonia, they really only had access to old movies that had been brought in on varying trips throughout the years. Carolina didn’t mind. It gave her a chance to unwind in every way that she hadn’t been able to. Vanessa was in the same boat considering her military career. The two of them just needed some time to unwind. Take a little breather. Much to Carolina’s surprise and joy, Kimball had a few bags of popcorn stored up. They popped them, sitting a bowl between in both their laps. Carolina was very careful with the popcorn she ate, eating it slowly and enjoying each bite. Kimball shoveled in popcorn by the handful. The two of them rarely had the time to let loose like this so just being able to sit an enjoy popcorn like the treat it was happened to please them more than most. The movie didn’t even matter at this point. What mattered was the time they got to spend as people, as women, not worrying about the world around them for two hours. It didn’t help that the two of them had watched this movie before, almost to the point of mocking the film with each line.

“Watch watch watch, here’s the part where he’s going to pout because she told him no and he’s being a child about not getting what he wants.” Carolina quietly ate another piece of popcorn, pointing at the screen for Kimball to watch the scene they had seen countless times before.

“And now she’s going to explain that this is all something with her and has nothing to do with him.” Kimball loudly crunched another handful of popcorn, grabbing more. The two of them laughed as the movie played on, knowing each word before it would come up. They got to the point where each of them was dramatically reciting the words through mouths of popcorn.

“What would you do if a guy came up to you and professed his love for you like that?” Kimball asked, munching noisily. Carolina laughed at the question as Kimball grabbed another handful, making a face when the bowl was almost empty. She got up to grab another bag, sending it through the microwave like she had done so many nights before as the two women continued to bond over movie and popcorn night. The male soldiers called it “Ladies night,” trying to find a way for forcefully insert themselves into the bonding time. They were denied continually, sent on their way with promises of threats and violence. Occasionally, Lieutenant Jensen and the other ladies of red team joined the pair, however, this night, they found themselves alone, just them and the movie.

“What would I do? Probably what I did before. While I may have an interest, eventually the interest wanes for other options. Sometimes, it just fades entirely because the two of us are different people from where we started and we can’t go back to where we were when the flirting started.” Carolina bowed he head slightly.

“Something you want to tell me about? That got deep.” Kimball returned with a new bag of popcorn, dumping it into the bowl with the rest of the unpopped, buttery kernels.

“Just a guy I used to be interested in. I’m not entirely sure it went past comradery for me, but for him, he followed me around like a puppy a lot of the time because of how badly he wanted to be with me. I cared about him, but not in the same way. I had too many other priorities to focus on and that never got through his head.” Carolina stayed quiet the few minutes that followed.

“So, are you against having anyone in your life now? I’m pretty sure any one of the guys would be interested in having you kick their ass as a form of foreplay,” Kimball asked, breaking the silence. Carolina couldn’t help but laugh.

“I don’t think it’s that at this point. I think it’s more that the opportunity hasn’t been there with the right person. I wouldn’t say I’m actively looking though.” Carolina’s giggles quieted, keeping her eyes on the beauty on the couch next to her.

“That’s quite the answer. You just don’t want word to get out that you’re willing to be with someone on base because of the line of people you would have at your bunk trying to get with you if you did.” Kimball flicked a kernel of popcorn at Carolina, the popped piece bouncing off her chest.

“That’s not what I said at all! I said I’m not looking, but if the right person came along, I wouldn’t say no.” Carolina flicked the same kernel back, a smile curling on her lips.

“So, tomorrow. Tucker knocks on your door with a ‘hey baby, what’s up?’ You saying you wouldn’t kick him in the balls and invite him in?” Kimball sent two more pieces of popcorn flying to the other end of the couch, dodging the ones that Carolina launches back at her.

“If Tucker had the balls to hit on me in a serious manner, I would consider it. Then I would kick him in the balls for thinking I would take him up on it.” Carolina took a handful of popcorn to the face for the comment. “Hey!” she yelled out in protest, pouting at Kimball’s cheeky grin, “half of that went down my shirt!” She picked up one of the dessert pieces from an MRE, lobbing it over to Kimball’s side of the couch, brushing the popcorn off of her chest. The pound cake, hard as a brick, hit Kimball in the thigh, making her yelp in pain.

"These are even worse than I had. Like, these are bricks!" Kimball rubbed her thigh, mock pout thrown exaggerately at Carolina. Kimball tossed it back, dropping the ‘cake’ right in her lap.

"Surely it's not that- OW!" The ‘cake bounced off her stomach and settled on her thighs as she groaned.

"Told you!" Kimball looked down at the other pound cake they had brought with them, curious as to why they were so hard to begin with. "I didn't even know these could expire." The date showed them as being bad for the last two years. They had stayed at the base because food was food. It wasn’t like they had started to mold.

"Usually they don't." Carolina brushed more of the popcorn off her chest, picking it out of her shirt and bra. "What war are these from?" She inspected the brick on her lap, making a face.

“I think they’re from before either of us were born. Here, let me help.” Kimball crawled over to Carolina from the other end of the couch. While the two of them had been closer as friends, this was one of the few times where they were closer physically. Carolina noticed how close she was when she felt her slender fingers brush over the top of her cleavage.

“I should probably leave the ones further down you---” Kimball’s words were cut off by Carolina pulling her down and kissing her, motions a little desperate at first. Her hands settled on Kimball’s hips, trying to pull her as close as she could so that she was practically lying on top of her on the couch. Kimball pulled back from the kiss, eyes a little wide.

“Is this why you weren’t interested in the other guy?” she whispers, lips hovering over Carolina’s and leaning down to brush them in another kiss.

“No, just have my priorities focused now.” Carolina kissed her again, brushing the dark brown hair from Kimball’s eyes. Kimball nodded and smiled, lips warm over Carolina’s again.

“Good to know that I can be one of those priorities.” She laughed softly, not pulling away but leaning over her.

“Another priority is getting the popcorn out of my bra.”

 

 


End file.
